The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride The Rewrite
by Stories By Nina
Summary: This is a Fan adaption of the Lion King 2 movie, creative liberty to help fill in the plot holes reintroduce character that the plot rushed to not flesh out. hope you enjoy
1. He Lives In You

**Greetings, As a fan of the lion king I love both the first and the second.**

**But as I got older I notice some flaws and plot holes in the Lion king 2.**

**I'm in no way claiming the movie, as a fan I'm only giving my own personal flare to Simba's pride**

**Lion guard character will not be mentioned in this, insted I wanted to combine the Game break universe and active play game universe since Young Kovu is free to be with Kiara despite them only having 5%of screen time together as cubs in the movie.**

**I have nothing against Lion guard, it's just... placed in a timeline that already existed for 18 years.**

**...**

**(Character: singing a verse)**

* * *

The night sky of the Savanna was silent, some bugs and crickets were heard chirping. in the distance a tall rock formation stood as a mandrel steped over to the ledge, looking to the sky he took in the smell, looking behind his shoulder a Lion with a red majestic mane took a step from the cave. He sat by the mandril.

" He' be very proud of you Simba" the mandril spoke the lion sighed as they both looked at the stars.

" I know Rafiki , I hope he will watch over as.." The lion Simba stopped to look back at the cave " I..I should check on Nala" he dismissed himself to go back into the cave.

Rafiki the mandrel watched the lion go back into the cave, he then turn to the stars, he sighed.

_**Rafiki:**_ _Night, and the spirit of life. Calling._

The Animals of the african Savanna felt a calling, heards one by one under some sort of trance were all walking in one direction. Some took to the skys, the antelopes leap with grace across the grassy planes.

_**Rafiki: **__Ubukhosi bo khokho We ndodana ye sizwe sonke_

the herds young trotted along by their mothers side, as more animals came towards Pride rock. The stars in the savanna sky were starting to fade as dawn was slowly creeping up among the mountains.

_**Unknown Voice :**__ Wait, there's no mountain too great, here these words and have faith_

_Oh, oh, iyo ,have faith._

_**Animals: **__Hela hey mamela_

_Hela hey mamela_

_Hela hey mamela_

_Hela hey mamela_

Rafiki Sees cloud forming around pride rock he throws his hands up, The spirit of Mufasa is presented as he looks down on them

_**Rafiki: **__He lives in you_

_**Animals continue to act as corus**_

_**Rafiki:**_ _He lives in me_

The Animals have halted by the cliff and are now looking up

**Rafiki: **_He watches over, every thing we see_

**Unknown**** voice: **_into the water, into the truth, in your reflection, he lives in you_

A hornbill bird flies up to greet Rafiki just as Simba along with his Queen Nala, Nala has a cub by the scruff and Rafiki carfully takes the cub into his arms.

Rafiki turns to the cliff od pride rock and hold up the cub. The animals all cheer and stomp as the future ruler is shown for all to see.

The spirit of Mufasa nods and is with pride seeing his grand child, The cub isn't sure what was happening but the cub changed with delight and smiled down at the animals.

Simba fels the wind blow through his mane, He knew from that gust of wind it was his father, Nalla rubbed her head against his neck nuzzling him with affection.

**Unknown**** Voice : **_He lives in you, He lives in me!_

_He watches over, Everything we see_

Some okapi splashed in a puddle of water

**Unknown Voice: **_into the water, into the truth_

Two Elephants stomped the ground making a flock of bird fly up and circled the royal family ,

**Rafiki: **_in your reflection_

Rafiki takes the cub down and proceeds to place a marking on the head

**Rafiki: **_He lives in you_. He looked down at the cub, The cub was a little unsure what was happening until Nalla came over and nuzzled her cub making things ok, Then Simba got a turn.

A meerkat and warthog watched the family from aside.

"Ah Pumbaa look at the little guy" He gushed " a chip off the old block" he kept going on " and you gotta know who will raise him?

Pumbaa the warthog looku up at the meerkat " His parents Timon?" he answered.

before Timon the meerkat could respond Rafiki came over to them interrupting their conversation.

" Sorry to interrupt your conversation but The King and Queen would like to know if you will be honored help raise their daughter".

" Yeah yeah sure" Timon responded quickly half hearing the conversation, he hopped off of Pumbaa's back " We'll be happy to look after his ..Wait did you say daughter?" He asked.

Rafiki chuckled " yes, she is a girl".

" Girl!" both Timon and Pumbaa screamed then fainted.

* * *

**So yeah. I was originally not going to write the presentation sequence but I decided to make it more intresting.**

**I know from some perspective it did look like Rafiki was singing the opening song in the movie( as he kinda did in the broadway musical) So I made it kinda a duet between him and the unknown voice.( unknown voice is Lebo M like in the movie)**

**So what do you think of these changes so far?**


	2. The Young Princess Kiara

Time passe as a little cub came running out of the cave of pride rock, she was ready to get out and explore, before she could get any further the cub was stopped by Simba, he picked her up by the scruff and carried her back to pride rock.

" where do you think your going Kiara?" he asked as his young daughter tried to get away but he caught with his paw.

" Daddy" she wined as he picked her up " let go" she commanded as her father gently placed her down.

" Now Kiara, I want you stay in sight of Pride rock.." Simba started but his daughter got frustrated.

" At all times!" she cut him off finishing what he was about to say " I know, and if I see any stranger do talk to them" she then pretended to stomp like an elephant " come straight home".

" Can I go now? please!" she smiled showing her teeth the way she smiled she resembled Simba and Nala back when they were cubs, Simba smirked at her daughter .

" Very funny" he told her Nala came over and sat down next to Simba " mind your father Kiara" she told her.

" Of course mom" Kiara answered. Simba and Nala looked at eachother then back at their daughter.

" Be careful" Simba told her as his daughter walked over and rubbed against his arms then took off from pride rock.

" Simba who does she remind you of?" Nala asked her mate, Simba was a bit confused.

" Who?" he gave up. his queen chuckled and lean into him.

" She's just like you when we were young" she told him.

" If she's anything like us she going to get into danger" Simba said to her, Nala quickly tackled him pinning him down.

" like the dangers you put us in" she corrected him. The two lions nuzzled each other with affection. " She'll be fine" Nala got off of him and walked back into the cave.

Simba was about to follow but saw Timon and Pumbaa relaxing in the shade, the king walked over to them he poked Timon with his paw.

" Timon, Pumbaa" he called to them, The meerkat looked up, he then elbowed Pumba in the gut to wake him up.

" Whu..Wasn't me" Pumbaa quickly said, Simba rolled his eyes at his friends.

" Now that you two are up" he leaned over to whisper something.

...

Kiara was having a great time, a butterfly caught her attention as she was chasing it.

" Hey come back" she tried to reach for it then pounced but the butterfly was to far from her reach" I just wanna play" she followed the butterfly until it landed on a rock.

" Ah mighty hunter" she said and she crouched to the ground " Has quarter her prey" she put what her mother taught her so far to practice as she slowly crept towards the butterfly.

She was about to leap when Timon got in her line of sight " KIARA!" he cried out. His sudden appearance startled her and the butterfly was gone.

" Now Princess Kiara" Pumbaa spoke from behind her " as Simba's daughter you know better then to go off alone" he then sat down next to her " you could of been hurt".

Kiara was about to protest but Timon was on her back checking her spine, he then touched her forehead " do you have a fever, we should take you back home" Kiara shook the meerkat off of her.

" Timon!" she said in a irritated tone " will you just listen to me!"

" Sorry I wasn't listening, did you say something Princess" Timon asked. Kiara hated being called by her royal title, she was about to lash out when she spotted a log, and knowing a long will contain bugs, one of timon and pumbaa favorite things to eat.

" Why yes" the cub smirked " in fact" she started to walk over to the log " If daddy has told me, these logs have bugs" she stick her paw in the log, she winced in disgust as she pulled one out, it was so gross she quickly flicked it away.

Pumbaa walked over " here, let me show you how it's done" he lifted the log with his tusks, Timon came over with a leaf and picked up the bugs.

" I have to admit princess" Timon plucked the bugs from the log " you getting good at looking for grubs" he held out the leaf full of bugs to her " here you take the first one"

" Uh.. No thanks" she decline " I..I think mom wanted me to save my appetite for later".

Timon shrugged and then turn to Pumbaa who didn't hesitate to take one, but the moment he bit into it he spits it out.

" That wasn't a slimy one" he said " slimy are the best".

" Slimy" Timon picked a bug with is paws " it's the crunchy one that are the best" as he ate one.

"Slimey Pumbaa argured

"Crunchy" Timon argued right back. this continued for a bit , but Kiara saw an opportunity to slip away, she snuck around Timon and Pumbaa and once she was out of their sight, she took off

...

Kiara was free to explore on her own again, as she was walking she wasn't watching where she was going for she ended up tripping over her feet.

" Hey watch where you going" a voice spoke, A lion cub around her age was under her and he looked annoyed.

* * *

**Yup.. Made cub Kiara a bit smarter around Timon and Pumbaa. She's still not a fan of eating bugs.**

**Next chapter, who's the mysterious cub she tripped over.**


	3. The Cub named Kovu

Kiara quickly got off the cub, the cub was dark color, he had a small patch of hair on his head, the only thing that wasn't dark was his green eyes.

" Oh I'm sorry I..I" Kiara started to apologize, the cub to her did look scary, the cub then dropped the tough act and smiled at her.

" Got yah" he teased " I'm not mad anymore" he told her, Kiara frighten face turn to anger as she slapped him on the shoulder, the cub chuckled at her poor attempt to harm him.

" Take it easy" he told her " my name is Kovu" he introduced himself.

" Oh I'm Kiara I.." Kira introduced her self, as she was about to say more about herself a lioness appeared before the two. She was tall, muscular, she had red eyes and had a distinctive stripe from her forehead down to her back , her right ear seems to have a hole in it

" Kovu!" she snarled at the cub " How many time have I told you.." she then noticed Kiara " who's this?" she asked, the lioness went from terrifying to calm and motherly .

Kiara didn't know what to say, she was bit terrified and remembered her father telling her not to talk to strangers.

" She's Kiara mother" Kovu introduced her

" Kiara?" The lioness asked " now why does that name ring like a bell?" she asked , Before Kiara could answer, An adolescent lion came up behind kovu, he steped on him making the cub's face hit the young lion was dark fur like Kovu except he had red eyes and his partial mane was noted all up

" There you are termite" He said " Mother is going to be so mad at you for..."

"NUKA!" Kovu's mother snarled " get off your brother!". The young lion named Nuka quickly backed away. As he did another cub showed up. unlike the three this cub's fur was pale and stood out and was female, she appears to be a bit older then Kovu but younger than the adolescent lion , The cub had bangs that almost covered her eyes. she looked at Kiara.

" So this is where Kovu ran off too" she spoke " What you name" she approached Kiara.

"Her name is Kiara, Vitani" Kovu answered her.

" Ah yes I've not introduced myself" Kovu's mother spoke " I'm Zira, I a lone lioness with no place to call home" she told Kiara " I've been traveling with my cubs" she walked over to Nuka

" Nuka my eldest" she patted her eldest son on the head she turn to the cub named Vitani " My only daughter Vitani and..." she walked passed Nuka and pulled Kovu close to her " and my youngest son Kovu".

Kovu tried to pull away but Zira wouldn't let him.

Kiara understood this was a family that was only surviving.

" Well if you looking for a place to call home I think My dad can help" she turn her back on them " follow me"

Kovu quickly broke from his mother's grasp and caught up to Kiara, Nuka looked to his mother, Zira nodded as they followed Kiara and Kovu.

* * *

**Introducing Kovu and his family, Zira, Nuka and Vitani.**


	4. We Are One

Kiara happily skipped across the pride lands, Kovu walked behind her he found her choice of movement to be weird until she came up to him an tapped him on the arm.

" Tag your it!" she cried out and started giggling, Kovu froze still, what was with her odd behavior, something he never experienced before.

" Oh" Kiara got the hint that Kovu wasn't in the mood to play so she continued to lead them back to pride rock.

...

Simba paced back and forth on pride rock, Timon and Pumbaa were looking guilty, Nala was sitting next to them, her mate paranoia was irritating her

" Simba I'm sure she's on her way home" Nala told him. Simba was about to send a search when Kiara climbed up to the rock surface.

" Kiara" Simba called to her, immediately her ears were pinned back as she saw 4 pairs of eyes all looking angry at her.

" What?" she innocently asked Simba took a step towards his daughter.

" You know exactly what" he said " you suck away from Timon and Pumbaa" he begun to lecture her when he notice Kovu and his family making up the rock ledge.

Simba quickly pushed his daughter behind and snarled at Zira. Zira snarled back then took a deep breath.

" Is this how you greet strangers?" she asked in a calm tone. Simba wasn't sure what to make of the situation, Zira sat perfectly still, Nuka hid behind his mother terrified while Vitani stood looking calm, almost bored of the situation, Kovu was petrified by the lion.

" Who are you? Simba asked, Zira smiled.

" My name is Zira" she introduced her self " My son Kovu" she pushed Kovu towards Simba " met your daughter Kiara" Kovu once again wasn't sure what Simba would do to him.

" I see" Simba looked down at Kiara, Kiara could only innocently smiled back.

" Daddy can they stay?" she asked " I have no one to play with.. Please"

Simba looked at the family then at his daughter again , he then sighed " alright" he spoke he turn to Zira " there's a small cave down below pride rock, you and your family can stay there if you wish"

Kovu suddenly became less frighten and started to get excited by the idea of living in the pride lands.

" Thank you Simba" he said " Uh I mean your majesty " he quickly corrected himself. Simba reach out with his paw and petted the cub on the head.

" Just call me Simba" Simba assured him.

" Were grateful for the opportunity" Zira looked at him " To repay I'll help with the hunting if that ok with you"

Simba looked over to Nala, The queen nodded " I see why not" she told her.

" We'll leave you to get settled in" Simba told them, The family begun to descend from pride rock, Kiara was about to follow when Simba stepped on her tail holding her in place.

"As for you young lady" he spoke getting her attention " this doesn't change the fact you snuck away" he reminded her. Kiara gave a sheepish smiled as she knew she was in for a lecture.

...

The cave was big for all four of them to fit in, Kovu at least liked the space Vitani didn't seem to care much and picked a corner of the cave she liked best, that when Kovu pounced on her.

" Kovu get off!" she tried to roll him off but her young brother wasn't budging, she then rolled and pinned him under her paw.

" Hey!" Kovu cried out but his sister only smirked.

" Your too soft" she taunted " keep this up and every one will walk over you" she told him.

" She's right" Zira paroched the two, Vitani stepped off as Kovu sat up from the cave floor. " Kovu don't underestimate your opponent" she told him. Nuka crept close to his mother when she took her paw and quickly pinned them down " there's no room for weakness my son" she said making Nuka an example to what happens to the weak.

" I.. I know mother but I was only playing with Vitani" He told her. Zira snarled at him making him fall back on his back.

" Playing is for the weak!" she reprimanded " to survive you have to train, fight, earn your place" she steped out of the cave and looked at the pride rock edge she gave a wicked grin

" Simba.." she hissed his name like it was venom.

**...**

The next day Kiara quickly went to the cave Kovu was taking resident in, as she approached she notice how empty it was.

Maybe what happened yesterday was only a dream?

" Boo" a voiced called from behind startling her, Kiara leaped but when she turned around Kovu was laughing at her. She smiled and tapped him on the arm

" TAG!" she claim, Kovu looked at her , he was puzzled on what to do. Kiara sighed.

" Hello, you run, I tag get it?" she asked, no response. " what the matter don't you know how to play?".

Kovu now understood, This tag was a form of playing.. but playing is for the weak according to his mother.

Kiara rolled her eyes then begun jumping from the left and right, she was snarling and growling at him. maybe she could get him to play if she did something like this.

Kovu now got it, he crouched down and snarled back at her, he liked this. he made a leap and pinned her down.

" That was.. Ok" he said getting off of her " Next time be a little bit lighter on your feet and look for an.." he didn't get to finish for Kiara had tackled him and pinned him down " opening" he finished.

" Ha!" Kiara got off of him " you weren't expecting that were you?"

" Like how I was expecting you to be ready at Pride rock?" Simba's voice called form behind the cubs.

" Oh uh morning Daddy" Kiara greeted.

"Come one Kiara time for our walk" he instructed, Kiara sighed and looked at Kovu , then she got an idea. " can Kovu come along?" she asked., she walked up to her father " maybe I can show Kovu the pride lands and it be a test on what I've learn on my walks" she said.

Simba looked over to Kovu then at his daughter " Alright, I suppose " he saw his daughter smiled with delight.

_**...**_

As they walked Kiara pointed out things to Kovu in the pride lands, While Kovu listen he was a bit confused when seeing the herd of gazelle.

" But" Kovu turn to the king " don't we just eat the gazelle?" he asked " after all they are our source of food".

" Yes but we need to respect the herd as well" Simba lead the cubs over to a old carcass that's been picked clean and all that remains were the bones.

" See these bones" he pointed out " one day they will become grass, and he heards eat the grass as we eat them" he explain " and we only hunt for what we need and never out of sport"

"Thats what happened with Scar right Dad?" Kiara asked. Kovu looked at her, who's Scar? and why does that name sound familiar

" Yes" Simba answered " Scar let those who didn't respect the circle of life abuse the law and almost destroyed the pride lands" he lead the cubs away from the bone pile

" But since he's gone the lands are better right?" Simba's daughter asked, The lion nodded.

" Yes" he then looked at the clouds he notice how some were starting to take the shape of a lion, a lion that almost resembled Mufasa

_**Simba:**__ as you go through life you see_

Kiara and Kovu walked over to his side, he looked down at the cubs

_**Simba:**_ _There's so much that we, don't understand_

Simba took a few steps forwards , the two cubs looked at each other before they decided to follow him.

_**Simba: **A__nd the only thing we know_

He quickly stopped Kiara and Kovu in their tracks, a herd of antelope were hopping along.

_**Simba: **__Things don't always go, the way we planed._

After the antelope were gone Simba continued to walk with the cubs following behind. he leaped up on a boulder.

_**Simba: **__But you'll see every day, that we never turn away_

Kiara and Kovu join him up on the rock, a newborn wildebeest tried to get up but falls down. Kovu watched the little baby and was secretly rooting for him to get up.

_**Simba: **W__hen it seems all your dreams come undone_

The baby wildebeest was now on his feet and started to jump around and hopping with joy until his mother came over to prevent him from getting to far

_**Simba: **__We will stand by your side, filled with hope and filled with pride._

The king then took a step down from the rock and looked at the cubs

_**Simba:**__ We are more then we are, we are one! _

The cubs both jumped down and ran after the king. Simba pretended to go far but held back so the cubs could keep up, as they ran monkeys were grooming each other, and a baby hippo ws playing with their parents splashing around in the large pool of water.

_**Animal chorus:**__Family, family (we are one)_

_Family, family (we are one)_

_Family, family (we are one)_

_Family, family (we are one)_

_Family, family (we are one)_

the three stopped to get a drink, as Kiara got her fill she noticed her reflection in the water, part of her was missing.

_**Kiara: **__if there so much I must be, can I still just be me_

Kovu walked up to her, his reflection joined hers.

_**Kiara: **__The way I am._

A splash from the hippos causes the reflection to disappear from the water.

_**Kovu: **__Can I trust in my own heart or are we just one part._

He walked over to Simba

_**Kovu:**__ of some big plan?_

Simba looks up as the wind blows against his mane, he sighs as they walk further, He jumps up on a knocked over tree

_**Simba:**__ Even those who are gone, are with us as we go on_

Kiara was by her father's left side on the tree as Kovu climbed to be on his right side

_**Simba:**__ your journey has only begun_

He looked at each cub then back to the sky

_**Kiara: **__Tears of pain tears of joy_

_**Simba: **__Nothing can't destroy_

_**Kovu: **__it's our pride deep inside_

_**All three: **__We are one_

The three jumped from the branch, Simba suggested a race back to pride rock, he was in the lead but stopped to let the cubs catch up to him and let them take the lead

_**Kiara and Kovu: **__We are one you and I_

_**Kiara: **__like the earth_

_**Kovu: **__like the sky_

Simba not only got ahead and started to leap up on the rocks to pride rocks

_**Simba: **__one family under the sun_

_**Kiara: **__all the wisdom to lead_

_**Kovu: **__and the courage to __succeed_

Both cub realized they were back at pride rock, Simba was at the top of the ledge.

_**Simba:**__ you will find and you'll see, we are one._

Simba walked back down to the cubs.

" You see we're all connected" he patted the cubs on the heads " be back before sun down" he said as he went back to pride rock.

Kiara looked at Kovu she then tried to play tag a third time, Kovu understanding the game gave in and chased her out into the open field.

Watching the cubs from behind a rock was Zira, she snarled seeing that Kovu was playing insted of training.

* * *

**When I first watched the movie was was disappointed at how little singing Cub Kiara got and none from Cub Kovu ( even tho his talking interactive doll sings)**

**I decided with the song We are one it be a good one for Simba, Kiara and Kovu to sing and How Kovu could get a lesson on the circle of life.**

**I went back to the previous Chapter and aged up Vitani, she now old and not a litter mate of Kovu.**

**But what is Zira up too?**


	5. Scar's Loyal Follower Zira

After the sun had set that day in the pride lands, Kovu was curled up sleeping peacefully by his older Sister Vitani. Zira approached the sleeping pair, her lips curled in disgust to see her cubs enjoying the pride lands.

She was furious that Vitani was learning how to hunt with Nala and her hunting party, she gave a soft growl at the cubs then stormed out of the small cave. Unaware her Son Nuka woke up from his mother's growl and got up to follow her.

Out side Zira perched herself up on a tree and watched the ledge of pride rock, Long ago she would see Scar on the ledge ruling the pride lands, and She was his loving devoted… Follower. Yes to Scar she was nothing more then a loyal follower but to her she was practically his Queen, she would do anything to please him but he ignored her temps of seduction and what worse, Scar was trying to get Nala to be his queen.

Another reason to hate Nala she thought, Not only she saw Nala as a threat for Scar's affection but now, she was teacher Vitani how to hunt. How dare Nala interfere with her cubs.

"Mother" Zira's thoughts were interrupted by Nuka who climbed up the tree to join her side. Her older son. Zira secretly blames him for why Scar refuses to take her as his queen, Nuka was born some time after settling in the pride lands during Scar's region. Although Nuka wasn't his cub Scar allowed him to live basically teaching Zira to take responsibility.

"Look Nuka" she directed her son to Pride rock "remember when this was all Scar's?"

Nuka remembered how the pride lands use to look, back when the Hyenas basically hunted down all the herd and all the water was gone, and they almost starved during his rule.

"Yeah and Simba was.." Nuka was met with a glare from his mother.

" Simba had no right to overthrow Scar" Zira reminded him " I regret going out on patrol, if I had known I would have been their to stop Simba from killing Scar".

_Zira Saw in horror when Scar fell from the top of pride rock, and a lion standing over. From the smoke of the fire Zira never saw what truly happened to Scar instead she assumed Simba killed him._

….

And now Simba 's daughter was practically inviting them to stay and interfering with her son Kovu, then she had an idea. She looked to her son "Nuka I know what to do" she reached over to him with her paw and brough him close her, there she begun to whisper her plan to her son.

" I know how we can get revenge on Simba" she whispered her plan into his ear.

* * *

**Short Chapter, Sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
